The Phantom Prophecy
by HermioneHeidi
Summary: Harry's Fifth Year at Hogwarts. All the old characters plus new characters and Dudley comes to Hogwarts....Read more to find out. Starts out slow but will be a long one..
1. The Best Present

Oh yes the all knowing Disclaimer....I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but alas it's not me.......all characters except new ones belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
It was July 31st, today I am 15 years old thought Harry Potter and I'm stuck at the Dursley's. Harry Potter was not like other teenagers; he was a wizard, a famous wizard. When Harry was a year old a famous wizard, Voldermort, killed his parents. This was not why Harry was famous, Voldermort tried to kill Harry using the same curse but to no avail, Harry survived. Not only that but Voldermort had been stripped of his powers and left without a body. And Harry was famous as the boy who lived.  
  
"Another birthday by myself, god this really sucks." Harry said to the ceiling. He kept staring willing himself to get out of bed.  
  
"Boy get down here this instant!" A loud yell drifted up the stairs. That was Harry's Uncle Vernon. Harry lived with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley. They hated him, even before he had started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry reluctantly got up and put on a pair of Dudley's old sweat pants and a tee shirt, and headed downstairs.  
  
When Harry entered the kitchen he saw that Aunt Petunia had fainted on to the floor and Uncle Vernon was sitting in his chair with an ugly, screwed up look on his very red face.  
  
"What did you want Uncle?" Harry asked. Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to say something nasty to his hated nephew but thought better of it.  
  
"Your Godfather has written to your Aunt and I stating that we are to allow you to leave here and go to somewhere called The Burrow for the rest of the summer and if we do not he will come and turn us into frogs." Vernon stated this very calmly. Harry stared incredulously at his Uncle like he did not believe what he had just said.  
  
"Well am I going or not?" Harry asked. Uncle Vernon exploded.  
  
"Well it's not like was have any choice in the matter, now I want you upstairs and I do not want to see you the rest of the day." Harry entered his room with a huge smile on his face not believing his luck. He stopped a minute, wait how am I going to get to Ron's house. Just then he noticed his owl Hedwig sitting on his bed. She had a letter for him; Harry opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey Happy Birthday Harry. I think you already got your birthday present form me. It took me long enough to convince Dumbledore to allow you to go to The Burrow, but I finally did. You are to take the Knight Bus today at 12:00pm and go to Stoatshead Hill and Mr. Weasley will meet you there.  
  
Love Sirius  
  
P.S, You will get a real present later.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck; he wouldn't have to spend his birthday at the Dursley's. He spent the next few hours packing his trunk to go to Ron's. He went and let Hedwig fly away telling her that he would be at Ron's. At 11:45am Harry carried his trunk downstairs. The Dursleys were all camped in the living room looking at the wall where last year the Weasley had tried to come through the fireplace but had ended up by destroying the wall in order to get through.  
  
"Well I'm going now." He said to his only family. " I guess I will see you next summer." Uncle Vernon grunted and Harry left the house. At precisely 12:00pm Harry waved his wand and out by the road with a POP! Pulled the Knight bus. Two wizards got out of the bus and looked at Harry.  
  
"Hey Stan look it's Harry Potter!" Ernie said excitedly.  
  
"Hey Harry where would you like to go today?" asked Stan Shunpike the director of the Knight bus asked as they all climbed aboard.  
  
"Stoatshead Hill please Stan."  
  
"Are you sure Harry, I think that is a muggle village?"  
  
"I know my friend Ron lives on the outskirts I am meeting him there."  
  
"O.K. that will be 6 sickles and 4 kunts." Ernie told Harry. Harry paid Ernie and sat down on the bed right behind Stan.  
  
"So how you been, Harry?" Stan asked.  
  
"O.K. but better now that I have gotten away from my family." Harry drifted off to sleep and had nightmares of the dead coming back to life and Cedric's ghost blaming him for Cedric's death. After what seemed like hours to Harry he was being shook by Ernie.  
  
"Sorry Harry but you were having a nightmare and moaning in your sleep and we are only a few minutes from your stop so I thought I would wake you up." Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, before he realized he was missing his glasses.  
  
"Hey where are my glasses?" he asked. Ernie looked at him and reached into his pocket and withdrew Harry's glasses.  
  
"Sorry Harry but they had fallen on the floor why you were sleeping and I picked them up so they would not get lost or broken. He handed them to Harry would took them thankfully.  
  
"Thanks Ernie, and thanks for waking me up."  
  
When Harry exited The Knight Bus he saw Ron's father, Mr.Weasley, and a big black dog that he recognized as the Animagus form that his godfather takes.  
  
"Hey Harry, how was your trip, no problems I hope?" Arthur Weasley smiled at Harry.  
  
"No, no problems. Mr Weasley, um Mr. Weasley is that Snuffles?" He asked hesitantly. The dog was barking and jumping exictedly all over Harry.  
  
"If you mean Harry that this dog here is your godfather......then yes, you are right."  
  
"But how......why......how?" Harry asked looking utterly confused. Mr Weasley had turned to enchant Harry's trunk so it could float behind them as they walked to The Burrow.  
  
"Harry would you mind if we waited until we got to The Burrow to answer any questions?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Sure no problem." Harry and Mr. Weasley continued through the town until they reached the three-story building that was The Burrow. 


	2. What to do with the Dursley's

The usual disclaimer I don't own a thing I wish I did but ah well that is the way the cookie crumbles.........Tops to J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
The Weasley family was standing outside the house with a sing that read Happy Birthday Harry and had been charmed to change colours frequently. Ron's older brothers Fred and Georges were holding the two ends of the banner. They were both entering their last year at Hogwarts and were known as the biggest jokesters at Hogwarts. Ron was sanding there with a huge smile on his very freckled face. He had grown quite a lot this simmer Harry noticed. Ginny, the youngest and only girl stood next to Ron. Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry the year before and now they were great friends. Mrs Weasley stood behind her children beaming down at Harry who she considered just like a son. It was then that Harry noticed the non-Weasley's. His other best friend Hermione Granger was there next to Ginny she had a huge smile on her face and tears glistening in her eyes, she was standing next to an older couple that Harry never noticed, it must have been her patents. Professor Lupin was there as well. Harry was very surprised to see that Professor Dumbledore was there as well.  
  
Everyone broke out into excited questions at once.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"So how did the muggles treat you?"  
  
"Did you use the Ton Tongue Toffees we sent you?"  
  
"Did you finish your summer homework?" Harry started at all of them and broke out into happy laughter.  
  
"I'm fine Ron, the muggles were the same Ginny, yes I did, right when I got home Fred and George, No, I haven't finished my summer work yet Heemione." Everyone laughed at Harry's long-winded answer. All the Weasley's and Hermione then attacked Harry, they all hugged him fiercely.  
  
"Come on everyone your choking me." Harry said happily. Ron pulled away form him and said.  
  
"Hey enough of the mushy stuff lets eat!" Harry laughed at his best friend.  
  
"Yes lets go inside, I'd like to see Snuffles and find out why he is here."  
  
Everyone went back into the Weasley's house. Once inside Sirius changed back into his human form and pulled Harry into a desperate hug, which Harry returned fiercely.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked his godfather. Sirius looked at Harry and smiled.  
  
"It is my godson's 15th birthday where else would I be."  
  
"But it is not safe for you to be here, the ministry, the dementors." Professor Dumbledore was the one who answered this question for Harry.  
  
"Harry, I have placed a very advanced Illusionist Concelum charm, it makes the person who you cast it on just another face in the crowd, and makes them take on the physical characteristics of someone else. So Sirius can sometimes go out in public." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Sirius that is great, I am so happy for you does this mean I can spend more time with you?" Harry looked up hopefully at his godfather.  
  
"Well not often Harry but will you see Dumbledore has offered me and Remus to share the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts class. What do you think?" Sirius looked at Harry with a twinkle in his eye. "Should I accept?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! If you don't I will never speak with you again!" Harry aid looking at both Professor Lupin and Sirius. The whole room erupted in laughter.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, where are we eating?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley was busy taking food out of the fridge and levitating it out into the back yard.  
  
"Well Harry we thought since it is so nice out today that we would eat outside, that and there is defiantly not enough room for us in the kitchen." She gave Harry a huge smile and gave him a brief hug. Harry went out into the backyard and just stopped and stared at what he saw in the Weasley's backyard. There was a huge long table with many chairs around it; it was piled high with food and presents.  
  
Dumbledore drew Harry aside after dinner and presents.  
  
"Harry there is something's that we need to discuss with you." Harry gave Dumbledore a very confused look.  
  
"Alright Professor, did you want just me or Ron and Hermione as well?" Harry asked glancing at his best friends.  
  
"You might as well Harry, they will find out soon enough anyway." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and gave them a happy grin.  
  
Later in the evening as the party was winding down, Dumbledore signalled to Sirius and Sirius drew Harry, Ron and Hermione into the kitchen to talk. Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table.  
  
"Sit down, sit down we have something we need to discuss with you three." Ron and Hermione looked questioningly at Harry.  
  
"What is it Professor?" Harry asked. Sirius looked at his godson and gave a hopeful smile.  
  
"Harry the reason that you were brought here so early is that the charm that protects you has been weakening ever since Voldermort used your blood in the ritual that brought him back last year." Harry looked at Dumbledore horrified on his face. "You are no longer as protected at the Dursley's so you were brought her until the charm on 4 Privet Drive can be replaced," Harry gave Sirius and Dumbledore a smile but then he thought of something.  
  
"Sir, you don't think that Voldermort would go after the Dursley's do you? I mean I don't like them but I do not want them murdered." Harry glanced form Sirius to Dumbledore. Sirius was the one who answered this question.  
  
"Harry to answer your question, we do not think that Voldermort will bother with them now that you are not there.....but we cannot be sure." At once everyone became very serious. Harry thought about something very hard and then looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Would the Dursley's be better protected in they came to Hogwarts with us?" Harry asked questionly. Dumbledore gave a small smile.  
  
"Yes Harry they would be." Harry had a resilient look on his face.  
  
"Then we know what we have to do. Harry said. 


	3. The Dream

Ok by now you all know the disclaimer thing......I don't own a thing........J.K. Rowling own everything..... sigh the story of my life....  
  
  
  
Peter Pettigrew or better known as Wormtail didn't know why his Lord wanted these muggles killed but it was not up to him to question his Lords orders that could get him killed. He spotted the house and entered through the fornt door. He stole throught he silent house, he crept up the dark stairs and entered the first bedroom. He crept up to the people sleeping in the bed. He raised his wand.  
  
"Adava Kedavra!" he yelled. The women on the other side of the bed woke up screaming.  
  
"Vernon! What is going on Vernon!" she yelled, shaking her husband's inert, lifeless body. Wormtail moved to her side of the bed.  
  
"What! Why are you doing this, we have never done anything to you!" she screamed with tears running down her face. Wrmtail looked at her and it felt like he was really, for the first time looking at the women. He could feel her condusion and her fear. He shook his head. There is nothing I can do. If I don't kill her, he will kill me, he thought. He looked at the woman with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I have not choice." He raised his wand, this time the killing curse was whispered. "Adava Kedavra." Wormatil exited the house knowing that his master would have no reason to punish him, but wishing that he had the strength to save her.  
  
Harry Potter woke up in the middle of the night with blinding pain running across his scar. Harry had dremt about Voldermort commanding Wormtail to go and kill all the residents of 4 Privet Dr. Harry not knowing what to do ran out of Ron's room and crept down the stairs to Mr and Mrs Weasley's room.  
  
"Mr Weasley! Mr Weasley!" Harry called. "I need your help, I need to speak with Dumbledore immediately!" Harry called frantically. There was the sound of rushed footsteps can then a very dishelved Mr Weasley opened the door.  
  
"What is it Harry?" He asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"I had another dream, this time Vol.... I mean You-Know-Who was ordering the death of my family and then I woke up with blinding pain in my scar." Harry said hurridly. A look of horror spread across Mr Weasley's face.  
  
"Oh My god Harry, lets go. We will contact Dumbledore immediately." When they reached the kitchen they were astonished to find Professor Dumbledore head already sitting in the fire place.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, how did you know that I needed to speak with you?" Harry asked. Dumbledore gave him a small smile.  
  
"Actually Harry I did not know that you needed to speak with me but I did come to speak with Arthur, now what did you want to speak with me about."  
  
"Well Professor I think something may of happened to the Dursley's!" Harry said. "I think 


	4. Draco's Dilemma

Ok I am really sick of trying to come up with funny ways to voice a disclaimer...  
  
I don't own a thing..J.K Rowling does and Warner Bros....  
  
  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs. A glance at Ron's bed told him that he was the last one up. Harry started down the stairs after pulling on clothes. He stepped into the kitchen and found that indeed he was the last one up. Fred and George were sitting on one side of the table looking at their forms which were slightly different then the one's that he others received as they were graduation form Hogwarts this year. Ginny was sitting on the other side of the table trying not to fall into her porridge. Next to her, Ron was stuffing his face with bacon. Harry ate his breakfast and then returned with Ron up to Ron's room to finish packing their trunks for the school year. At quarter after ten, Harry and the Weasley's headed off for King's Cross station and the Hogwarts express.  
  
They arrived at Platform Nine and Three quarters with fifteen minutes to spare before the train departed. Harry and Ron stowed their trunks in an empty compartment and went out to find Hermione and say goodbye to Mrs Weasley. As they stepped form the train they found both Hermione and Mrs Weasley very easily as they were chatting along with Ginny. They gave their goodbyes to Mrs Weasley and climbed on the train. Ginny went off to find her other friends and Harry, Hermione and Ron grabbed a compartment to themselves. In all the confusion of the morning Harry had forgotten to tell Ron and Hermione about the dream. Harry filled the other two in on it and what Dumbledore had said. Their reactions to this news not exactly like he had expected.  
  
"Harry do you really think You-Know-Who would go after the Dursley's. I mean why would he bother?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Really." Said Ron "and even if he did, I can't have much sympathy for the Dursley's, not after the way they have treated you, your entire life." Ron said fiercely. Harry looked at Ron dumbfounded. Hermione spoke up before Harry had the chance.  
  
"Ron that kind of attitude is abdominal! They don't deserve to die for that!" She said sharply. Harry looked at Ron thoughtfully.  
  
"Ask me a year ago Ron and I would've agreed with you, but seeing Cedric murdered that way, the same way my parents were well I would never wish that on anyone, not even Malfoy." On that cue Draco Malfoy entered the room and looked at the trio.  
  
"Oh God! Why is it that the only compartment that isn't totally full, has to have you three in it." He said quietly. All three of them looked at him oddly, like he had grown three heads like Fluffy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked harshly. For a second it looked like Malfoy flinched form the harshness in Harry's voice.  
  
"If you don't mind Potter, there is no where else on the train for me to sit so I have no choice but to sit her with you three." Malfoy replied. Harry gave him a very surprised look at the lack of a sneer in his tone.  
  
"What's wrong Malfoy no one else would sit with you, what about your Slytherin friends." Ron said menacingly Malfoy gave them a sad little lood.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked the trio. There was a hint of pleading in his voice that Harry had never heard before. It threw him off guard.  
  
"Yes we would like to know Malfoy." Hermione spoke softly. Malfoy gave her a soft smile, which shocked the other three.  
  
"Well first off you really shouldn't call me Malfoy." They all gave him startled looks.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked  
  
"Well I found out over the summer that Lucieus Malfoy is not my father." Harry, Ron and Hermoine's mouths all fell open in surprise.  
  
"Wait!" He said, "let me explain that better. This simmer my fat...." he stopped in the middle of the word. " the man I thought was my father, was training me very harshly in the Dark Arts. My mother was hardly ever home. I know what you all think about Lucieus but my Mother is just the opposite, she really loves me, not like him, he just used me." He said harshly and continued on with his story. "so my father wanted me to be initiated into the Death Eaters before school started." Harry, Ron and Hermione all gasped at this prospect. "my Mother said I was too young they got into a terrific argument about it and at one point Lucieus yelled that I would do what he said that I would because I was a Malfoy. My Mother yelled back that I was not his son and not a Malfoy. Well needless to say this shocked Lucieus and when she wouldn't give him the name of the man who fathered me so he beat her so severely that he almost killed her. Then he turned on me, when I woke up I was locked in my room with no food until my uncle Will, he is my Mothers brother came and rescued me from the Manor." He finished his story with tears in his eyes. The other three were looking at him quite differently now that they had the story. Hermione looked at Draco.  
  
"Ummm Mal...I mean Draco do you know who your real father is?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No mud...Granger I don't, my uncle didn't know." Ron opened his mouth and Harry and Hermione would make fun of Draco.  
  
"Draco." Ron said with a strangled voice. "If you hare not related to Lucieus then why do you look so much like him?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Weasley, I think it is some kind of enchantment to make me look slightly different, or it could me a potion she gave me over the summer holiday's." He said with a perplexed look. Harry was the only one of the three that had not yet spoken up and Draco looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"Is your mother ok Draco?" asked Harry quietly looking in the other boys eyes. At this question Draco stared at his hands in his lap.  
  
"She is alive but just barely and the doctors have placed her in an magically induced coma so she can heal faster but we still don't know when or if she will be fine." He said and silent tears fell onto his hands. Hermione moved over beside Draco and put her arm around him comforting him. When Draco had stopped crying he looked at them.  
  
"Um thanks for listening to me you guys. I know I haven't always been nice to you and yet you still listened." He said all this as though he was surprised at their attitudes. Ron looked thoughtfully at the blonde boy.  
  
"So I take it all of the Slytherins know all this now?" He asked. "at that is why you are here, they are snubbing you for this." Draco nodded at Ron absentmindly. Ron hit his fist on the window and the other three teens jumped.  
  
"Damn them, they are supposed to be your friends and they drop you at the dime of the hat, God! Great friends they were." Ron said. Harry thought of something and looked at his best friends and they both understood what his was asking and nodded. Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"Draco, you can hang out with us if you would like to at school and you could even eat with us at our table if you would like to. Draco gifted the trio with a rare smile.  
  
"Thanks guys that would be great." They could feel the train slow down at they neared the Hogsmead train station and another year at Hogwarts, but this year would be different then the last, they were friends with Draco Mayfoy. 


End file.
